


Stuck in the elevator (Rivals edition!)

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Steo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chimera Theo Raeken, M/M, Prompt - Forced Proximity, Rival Reporters AU, Steo, Steo Week 2020, but anyways, get stuck in an elevator, kinda gave up on it halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: “How are you so sure? I don’t want to die in this elevator with you,”“Why? Is it ‘cause you hate me?”“You hate me! Not the other way around!”
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken
Series: Steo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: SteoWeek 2020





	Stuck in the elevator (Rivals edition!)

**~**

Stiles worked a job as a news reporter. Reporting crime and city mishaps in the golden city of San Francisco. He worked for the San Francisco Chronicle and it was just another workday. He quickly grabs his usual order of a medium flat white from the coffee shop below his apartment and walks to his workplace.

He arrives just in time and clocks in straight at eight and quickly walks to his desk. He sets his coffee down and slips his backpack off onto the chair. He takes his phone out, placing it on the desk as he sits down.

“G’morning, Stiles,” His best friend and workmate, Scott McCall greeted.

“Mornin’ Scottie,” Stiles said, as he turned his computer on.

Amongst the many work emails, he found one from his boss, sent just three minutes ago.

“Did you know about the meeting that we have in like half an hour?” Stiles asks Scott.

“Just read it, it sounds pretty urgent,” Scott said.

“Yeah, oh and do you need anything from the art department? I’m heading there to pick up some prints,” Stiles asks, standing up from his seat.

“No, not that I know of,” Scott muttered as he dug into answering his work emails.

Stiles turns around and heads to the elevators to go down to the art department. From the 8th floor, going to the 3rd floor would be nothing. Except it stopped at 6th and the corporate’s top reporter, Raeken stepped in.

“Stilinski,” Theodore sneered.

“Well, fine morning isn’t it, Raeken,” Stiles muttered.

He was also headed towards the art department, he didn’t push any buttons. The elevator continues downwards until it abruptly stops, scaring Stiles so hard that he felt himself jump out and back into his skin.

“Oh shit!” Stiles coughed.

The elevator’s lights turn off and so does its air conditioning. A small emergency light turns on and Stiles knows that he was stuck in the elevator with his rival.

Theo quickly presses the help button, but help was probably going to arrive in more than an hour. Stiles leans against the elevator walls and sighs.

“I’m going to miss the meeting and I guess this is ‘adios’ to my career,” Stiles muttered.

“You are one of the top reporters here, so am I, corporate won’t fire us, they don’t have the wits to fire their best reporters, Stilinski,” Theo said.

“You’re not supposed to give wordings of hope, you hate me!” Stiles said.

“Strong word of choice, I’d like to think as we never got along,” Theo remarked.

“You reported stories that our boss had given me to report!” Stiles whined, unprofessional, but he was still salty about it.

“The world of media is quick and ever-changing, you need to work quicker than it if you want to survive here,” Theo said, trying to call someone on his cell.

“There’s no cell signal available, don’t bother trying,” Stiles said.

Theo pockets his phone and they stand in silence for a while.

“Being the top reporter of the San Francisco Chronicle, how does it feel like?” Stiles asks, breaking the silence.

“Well, it’s exciting, to say the least, they send you out on stories that are dangerous, exhilarating and packed with action,” Theo described.

“What was the most memorable story you’ve covered?” Stiles asked.

“Hmm, I gotta say, the throne goes to the story about-” he stopped to think for a while- “about the lions getting loose from their enclosure in the San Francisco Zoo,” he finished.

“Not the bank heist that happened with a fully armed squad of robbers?” Stiles asks.

“Bank robberies are sorta lame to me,” Theo said.

“But they were dressed in cowboy apparel and rode armored tanks,” Stiles said.

“Still, not as unusual as lions getting loose,” Theo stood with his answer.

“They didn’t even kill anyone!” Stiles said, “Are you implying that top crime reporter Theo Raeken likes domestic, un-actiony stories rather than action-filled crime stories?”

“I am saying that I do like reporting action and crime stories, but I like heartfelt and wholesome content more,” Theo said.

“Ooh, Theo Raeken, this is a side of the cube no one has ever seen of you before,” Stiles teased.

Theo chuckles, “no one knows Theo Raeken more than himself.”

“True, true, now, when the hell is someone getting out of this metal cube suspended by wires?” Stiles said, pushing the help button.

Stiles leans back and sits down on the floor, his legs were somewhat tired. He feels his pockets for his phone and then remembers, he left it on his desk. He heard a small sound like a cat’s claw being protracted or something. He looked up to see Theo's hand, his fingernails were long and sharp.

"What are you doing and how the hell did you do that?" Stiles said, in awe and confusion.

Theo tries to pry open the elevator door using his fingernails, and strength. He grunts as he tries to open it, the door only opened for half an inch. He decides that it was going to take more effort to try and open the door instead of waiting, so he retracts his nails back.

"Theo, what the holy hell was that all about?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I suppose I have to tell you now," Theo said, raking his hand through his hair, "I'm a chimera, don't tell anyone this, I'd like to keep a clear name."

"Chimera as in supernatural chimera?" Stiles asked.

"Not exactly, I was created genetically by a team of psychopathic doctors,” Theo said.

“So, what kind of chimera are you?” Stiles asks.

“Are you interrogating me to write an exposé?” Theo asks.

“No, I’m just curious, I have a couple of supernatural friends,” Stiles said.

“In that case, I’m a werewolf/werecoyote chimera,” Theo answered his question.

“My best friend is a werewolf, and my ex was a were coyote, my other ex was a banshee and my other-other ex was a werewolf as well,” Stiles blurted out, his brain to mouth filter was just not working today.

“TMI much?” Theo mumbles.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to info dump on you,” Stiles apologizes.

The elevator moved, it was like it fell down the shaft for a second, Stiles’ heart jumped up from his chest to up to his throat.

Theo spams the help button, “it’s unlikely to die here, but I would like to get out as soon as possible.”

“We might die, no chance is ever completely 0, I don’t want to die,” Stiles panicked.

“Listen, Stiles, you and I are not, and I say, are not dying here,” Theo said, crouching down and holding Stiles’ shoulders.

“But what if we do? I can’t die, not today, I have so many things I didn’t do,” Stiles said through quick, shallow breaths.

“Stiles, calm down, breath with me, we are not dying, not here, not today, you hear me?” Theo said, keeping eye contact with Stiles.

“Look, if we die-”

“We are not going to die, Stiles!”

“How are you so sure? I don’t want to die in this elevator with you,” Stiles said, his breathing erratic.

“Why? Is it ‘cause you hate me?” Theo asks.

“You hate me! Not the other way around!” Stiles accused, his mind diverting to another subject.

“I don’t hate you, where did you get that idea from?” Theo asked.

“You took my stories and rewrote it, and you also stole my spotlight by doing so!” Stiles said.

“Ok, I have to admit that I did that, but it was out of my hands, corporate wanted me to do it, not you,” Theo said.

“Yeah, yeah, blame it on the corporate heads, good job, Theo,” Stiles said. 

“Ok, you’re alright now,” Theo said, standing back up.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, “being stuck in this elevator is not alright.”

“I meant your panic attack, your use of sarcasm must mean you’re fine now,” Theo remarked.

“Ey, I’m not that sarcastic!” Stiles defended himself.

“Lies,” Theo scoffed, “your interview was full of sarcastic remarks, I don’t even know how you got this job.”

Stiles frowned at Theo while Theo smirks back at Stiles. The elevator was slowly warming up, Stiles really wished that there were emergency air conditioners just like emergency lights.

Theo feels the warmth as well and he unbuttons the top button of his shirt, hoping it would help keep cool. Stiles fans his face with his hand, sweat beads adorned his forehead and nose.

‘I wish I brought my phone, how long have I been in here for?’ Stiles thinks, ‘Wait, he brought his phone, I guess I’ll ask him.’

“What’s the time?” Stiles asks.

“It’s been 10 minutes since we’ve been stuck in here, in other words, it’s 8:14,” Theo said, looking at his wristwatch.

“Statistically, it can take up to 30 minutes to an hour and a half, maybe two to get saved, unless the building’s closed,” Stiles stated.

“And if the building is closed?” Theo asked.

“It can take up to 8 or 9 hours,” Stiles said.

Theo sits down on the other side of the elevator and takes his phone out. He mindlessly looked at the home screen, nothing much to do.

“Can’t you open the door a little bit more? since you’re a chimera and all,” Stiles asked.

“I can, but most of the elevator door is blocked by a wall,” Theo muttered.

“Most of it, that means, there is a small percentage that isn’t, therefore, Theo, open the damn door,” Stiles ordered Theo.

“I’m not taking your orders, Stiles,” Theo protested.

“You will take my order of opening the door,” Stiles firmly said.

Theo glares at Stiles’ unbreaking stare, before standing up and standing in front of the elevator door. Before Theo could open the door, the elevator door is pried open from the other side, the entrance was half blocked by the wall, and the other half was open to another floor.

“Fina- fucking- ly,” Stiles whispered.

The building was dark as well, maybe a power cut through the building. Two firefighters help Stiles and Theo out, pulling them since the top half was not blocked by a wall.

The floor was filling up with smoke, it wasn’t just a power cut, it was a fire. The firefighters take them out and paramedics come to check them.

“How the hell is there a fire?” Stiles asks Scott who quickly ran up to them.

“Believe it or not, a microwave in the break room exploded,” Scott said, “we don’t know how, but it started a fire that is spreading, but is held within two floors, the smoke went everywhere though. Are you okay?”

“Oh, I’m fine, I was stuck in the elevator, with him, for almost 20 minutes, 20 grueling minutes,” Stiles said.

“And nothing changed between the two of you?” Scott asked.

“I still hate him, just mildly less,” Stiles said, looking at Theo.

**~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this is horrible, I gave up on it but I couldn't write it all over again.


End file.
